A Place He Belongs
by 00Zero
Summary: The demon spat. But within those torturous words, the boy found comforted.


**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

His half-brother's first words to him were anything, but kindness.

"Weakling pathetic half-breed," his same golden color eyes that held the enormous of the opposite feelings from the little boy's; too much hated, its coldness could freeze the world. Those eyes were piercing at the half dead half-demon dog boy's.

"To think that our father, the great dog demon lord of the west, would throw his life away to protect such a weakling like you. You're not worthy of his sacrifice, little brother." The demon spat. But within those torturous words, the boy found comforted.

Because he was at the peak of darkness. Inuyasha. He was but a little boy who could hardly bring food to his mouth, and his mother, who was stronger than any being inside, who was able to love and protect her half-demon boy against the prejudice and cruel world all by herself, had just passed away. Fate was merciless to not only take his strong father, but his gentle mother, the breeze of his life, as well.

Without his mother's loved and protection, he was thrown into the harsh world that wanted him dead. Never a world of sympathy, no warmth, no mercy, left alone love. No one cared about him. All because he was of both human and demon, but accepted by none. He was a half breed.

He was repeatedly reminded he was unwanted, chased by swords and knife, stoned by humans, craws and fangs aimed his way by demons. He was all alone. Unwanted even in such a big massive world. There was no place for him.

And then came the moment when it all could end. He was pinned beneath a strong demon's feet, beaten haft dead, waiting for the final blow. Waiting for the suffering to finally put to an end. He didn't belong to the world, maybe he could belong with the dead. But the final blow never came.

Instead, came the demon lord. Sesshomaru, the powerful, tall, silver hairs dog demon, the new lord of the west who could easily cut Inuyasha's predator in half with just a flick of his finger.

After coldly looking down at the small hopeless boy and spat what he wanted, he left. But to Inuyasha, the badly injured half-demon, he found the meaning in life. The goal to live for.

He had a place he belonged.

He wasn't unwanted. He was born with love. His father the great lord of the west who was feared by all was willing to sacrifice his own life so Inuyasha could live. Half demon or not, he was loved by his father.

His father was strong and powerful. He could be proud and become as strong as him. Sesshomaru was a good example of what the son of the great dog demon could be. He, too, had the same blood ran through his veins.

He was the brother of Sesshomaru, the current lord of the west. Strong, proud, superior to all. Inuyasha, too, could be like him. He wanted to be like him. Or at least half of him. They were after all came from the same father.

Even though Sesshomaru did not approve of him, he did accept him as a family. _Little brother_, he called.

His goal had been set. He would become strong. Strong enough to be worthy of his father's sacrifice. He would be strong enough to not be calling the shame of the family. Family. He still had one.

He ran into Sesshomaru from times to times. Each times he would end up crawling the ground, kissing the earth, hole in his stomach, blood trailing dirt, yet he was never killed.

Sometimes it was as if his half-brother came to check on him, to test his ability. The half-demon was left injured, but never too terrible to recover. He always healed.

The silence question was, why did Sesshomaru never killed him if he was such a disgrace to the family? Why let him live when he was a wasted? Why saved him when he could easily let other demons did the dirty work when he was near death and let him die?

Why told Inuyasha he was the son of the great dog demon when the boy clearly knew not who he was? He could be just a nobody without the knowledge Sesshomaru threw at him. Why showed himself to the boy?

Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was looking forward to see his cold heart brother. To spare with him. Showing him how much stronger he had become. To let him know that he was still alive, to see that he still had a family. To become stronger. To be like him, his half-brother.

And that was how they continued. Each time they met, they clashed, Inuyasha would bleed and heal. But the next time they met, Inuyasha would become stronger than the last. And so was Sesshomaru. It was almost like training.

Since he had met his half-brother, he was lonely, but never alone. He knew somewhere out there he had a strong family. The one that would taunt him to no end, but always, always called him, "_Little brother." _The ring that pleasant to his ears.

The last of his family.

His family.

* * *

A/N Sorry about the grammars. Thanks for the read. Review please.


End file.
